<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off the Edge of Great by ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091411">Off the Edge of Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky/pseuds/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky'>ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Season 2 Spec, Starts day after last episode, but it's the general vibe of the show itself, but that won't stop me from getting overly invested, custom art, ghost hunting society, music and silliness, netflix may not announce another season, underground ghost community, with some drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky/pseuds/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the band played the Orpheum, they thought the only problem they’d have was figuring out what management company to sign with. Except when Alex starts looking for Willie and Nick is acting strange, the band realizes their problems with the Hollywood Ghost Club haven’t gone away. With heavy decisions before them, the group tries to continue to make amazing music while simultaneously saving souls.</p><p>Season 2 Spec Fic because if Netflix won't greenlight it, I will write it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off the Edge of Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello loves! I know this is like a 180 of what I typically write – with insane angst and huge drama – but recently I’ve been told that to work on my mental health, maybe I shouldn’t write about the end of the world for a bit. So I took comfort in this show, with characters I found so charming and premise so warm. So… different!</p><p>That said, I always get so nervous getting my hands on a new set of characters. It scares me every time lol. I just want to do right by them. That said, this took a bit because I was trying to figure out what my general plot would be – and the arcs of all the existing characters and who I wanted to introduce. I think I’ve figured it out, have some fun twists and turns planned, but overall, just hope you like it and that I’ve respected the characters. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">OFF THE EDGE OF GREAT</span>
</p><p>
  <em>By ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">EPISODE ONE</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Shattering the Aftermath</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the empty floor of the club.</p><p> </p><p>Tapping his fingers against the railing, Caleb tilts his head. It’s mildly annoying. The kid is short. He’s short and it’s obnoxious. Caleb is used to being tall, he’s used to looking down on everyone. And here he is, standing in the middle of his club… short. He sighs. There are parts of his plan that are suboptimal, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>He surveys his club, unable to get rid of the small amount of nagging in his brain. Three ghosts. Three <em>teenage</em> ghosts. The ghosts working in his club were beginning to speak, beginning to question the power he has over them. All because of three teenagers. Clenching his jaw, he looks at the empty show floor.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so easy, he thinks. So easy for it all to vanish, as if he flicked his hand. He’d been building up his repertoire for so long, it hadn’t occurred to him that it could go away. Let alone, be removed by a <em>group. Of. Teenagers.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Caleb?”</p><p> </p><p>Though, when he hears the quavering word behind him, he no longer feels short. He no longer feels like he’s been cut off at the knees. He feels nine feet tall. Turning around, he watches as Willie flinches before him, clearly taking in his new form. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I—you—” Willie clears his throat. “You said you wanted to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did.” Caleb states, peering at him carefully. “It’s interesting, all the information the boys learned. They are talented musicians, but I can’t imagine they would be able to figure out all that information in a few days. I have to believe that someone was giving them information. The only thing that makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Willie tucks his long hair behind his ears, gaze cast to the ground. Caleb tilts his head at the gesture, the corner of his mouth turning up. “You know, Willie, it would be a shame if it were you. Seeing as I have things of yours that would give me the power to make sure you never saw daylight again. All I have to do is snap my fingers, you know.” Caleb states, lifting his hand up.</p><p> </p><p>He touches his thumb to his middle finger and surveys Willie before him. He has his skateboard in hand, clearly just rushing in. There’s still a sheen of sweat and Caleb thinks of how quickly he must’ve skated here to make sure not to push any buttons. “Now, I will need to figure out what to do about our Phantom problem, and I cannot risk you interacting with them anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interacting?” Willie asks. “They’re still—”</p><p> </p><p>He stops.</p><p> </p><p>There it is. Caleb just had to wait for it.</p><p> </p><p>Willie seems to know his mistake the moment it happens. He shuts his mouth with a snap, eyes wide. Except, banishing Willie wouldn’t help him right now. If he locks the kid down now, there may not be an opportunity for him to use him. After all, he knows Alex will look for him.</p><p> </p><p>Except Alex isn’t the target anymore. But he’s on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Willie, I’m only going to say this once more. If I find out that you are aiding or aided those boys in any way, forget not skating. I’ll make sure you’ll never leave this building again.” He tilts his head. “Forever is a long time to never see the sun.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Willie can respond, Caleb turns back around to smirk at his empty club. Except Willie isn’t the problem. In fact, the problem isn’t even the three guys. He would’ve had them. He would’ve had them if it weren’t for…</p><p> </p><p>One, very alive, person.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost as if she can still hear the music in her head. It echoes, it rings, she can feel the coolness of the keys against her fingertips. It’s the second before the audience knows to applause. The hesitation of everyone involved, holding their breath, waiting for the echoes of the last note to play.</p><p> </p><p>Julie lives in that limbo.</p><p> </p><p>Holds her breath. Waits for someone to break the tension she’s built with the audience. The back and forth, the anticipation… The breath before the applause.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie!”</p><p> </p><p>Julie is startled out of her reverie when her friend bounds into her room. “Julie, what are you doing here?” Flynn cries as she runs into Julie’s room. “After last night, you should be celebrating! I can’t believe your Dad had to call me and tell me to take you out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, he did?” Julie groans, lying on her bed, sprawling out so her legs dangle from the floor. “Why would he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Flynn states, flipping her braids behind her shoulder. “I think he called me because his daughter played one of the biggest clubs on the strip, you saved your band from a curse, and you haven’t even come down for breakfast! Wait…” she gazes around the room and brushes her hair behind her shoulder. “Are the guys here? Is that why you haven’t moved at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Julie sits up. “No.” She responds, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn recoils. “I-I can’t really understand that tone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Julie asks, lying back down.</p><p> </p><p>Julie isn’t sure what time it is and honestly, she isn’t sure if the guys are actually there. It isn’t until she sits fully upright does she know that she’s entirely alone. The three of them could’ve been sitting in her room and she wouldn’t have noticed, but honestly? She doubts Reggie could ever remain silent for that long. “I mean that you should be ecstatic! The guys are saved from Caleb, you just played one of the most famous venues on Sunset, and it’s Saturday! What more can you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Flynn sits on the bed and yanks her arm so that Julie leans against her. “I-I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Flynn states, shaking her head. “It’s Luke, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flynn—”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. It’s Luke. Don’t lie to me, I’m your best friend and you know that I can see right through whatever excuse you plan on working out. You lied about the guys once and I immediately knew. And I thought we talked about—”</p><p> </p><p>“We did, but it doesn’t mean that I feel any different. I-I thought I’d never see them again, and then they were dying and then they’re back!” Julie exclaims. “I just needed some time to think. I-I was prepared. I was prepared to say goodbye – I never got to with my mom and I got to with them. I didn’t know that they would be back. Which means, Luke is still here and he’s still… complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Flynn draws silent for a moment, gripping Julie’s hand as she prepares herself. Julie knows what will come next. The explanation of everything that she needs to do, how she needs to shut it off, how she needs to avoid Luke. How she should reconsider. Because he’s not alive, he’s—</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need iced coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Julie blinks. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>When she fully looks at her best friend, Flynn beams. “We need to get an iced coffee. Because we need a moment where we celebrate what a badass you are and then we’ll figure out what to do about Luke. And we can do all of this with iced coffee. It’s called multitasking.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie stills. “Wait. Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Flynn grins. “When have I ever lied to you? We’re going to get you dressed, pretend everything is cool with your dad, then we’re going to get big ass iced coffees and come up with a Luke strategy. Then, we’re going to walk around and look at all the things we’ll be able to do once you sign with a major manager. I will take no criticism at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie can’t help but feel the faint grin on her face. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never need to find out. Because you and I are in this together.“</p><p> </p><p>Julie can’t help but break out to a big smile, take her best friend’s hand, and her chest feels a little bit lighter. She lets out a laugh and she feels brighter, like the sun has come out after a long rain.</p><p> </p><p>Except Julie can’t help but let her mind wander to the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the Orpheum, alone, was one of the most terrifying moments of her life. When Alex appeared at her side, she felt her whole chest breathe. The hit of the drums, the twang of the bass. Julie felt herself become whole with a moment of a song.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers Luke flickering before her and her heart racing. Everything came back to him. She truly believes that her mother brought the boys to her, but what if it was more than that. The ability of the two of them to write together… seemed to transcend time. That it’s as if, as if they were born apart and the universe tried to correct itself, to whatever ends necessary. She isn’t sure how to resolve that within herself, thinking that Luke came for her.</p><p> </p><p>But think it all the same, she did. The thought about Luke, and about how they sang together, and everything in between. It was infinite and terrifying and glorious all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Julie sucks in a breath. “We’re in this together.” She nods. “Just like always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Double Trouble, always at it!” Flynn cries, throwing her hands up. “And first? Coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie snorts, allowing herself to be pulled off her bed. “First. Coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Coffee can come first. She’ll figure out the rest eventually.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Julie?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex is brought out of his reverie when Luke asks the question. They’re in the garage, Reggie with his arm slung over his face as he pretends to sleep, Luke sporting a sleeveless shirt as usual, pacing around the room. Alex tries not to roll his eyes too intensely at the guy; he loves him, sure, but the guy’s an idiot. Loveable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie peaks out from under his arm to throw Alex a look. Alex sighs and understands every inch of it. If only he could impart some common sense on the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you just go talk to her?” Alex groans, touching his forehead with a drumstick. “Or at least… go for a walk? So I don’t have to hear this for the millionth time in a row?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Luke cries, rushing over, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “I’m just wondering where Julie is, I don’t see why you have to be so mean about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie lifts his head. “She’s probably still sleeping. We were out until after two in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not sleeping!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, we can’t sleep, not really.” Reggie says, taking his arm off of his eyes. “You have to remember what it’s like to be human.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am</em> human!” Luke exclaims, gesturing wildly at himself.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re in one of those kinds of moods.” Reggie mutters to himself, throwing a look at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Alex knows what Reggie means, and he wishes he wasn’t so distracted so he could be more helpful. He knows the mood Reggie’s referring to and he usually knows what to say to calm Luke down, but his mind is far away. Luke is jumping around the garage, wired like a taught string that has been unleashed. “Relax, Luke, you know she’ll come down eventually. Not everyone has your level of insanity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Insanity?” He repeats, eyes wide. “I’m not insane, you’re insane. <em>I’m</em> not insane, <em>you’re</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway…” Alex says, flipping his drumsticks around his fingers as he perches on the arm of the couch. “I’m a little worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else is new?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>worried</em> that since Caleb knows we won’t be playing at his club, he’s going to take it out on Willie.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie, who had been doing a decent job at pretending to be asleep this entire time while still muttering responses out, finally jolts fully up. “Did he say something to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t said anything to me! I haven’t seen him since he stole the band bus. I-I know he wouldn’t be able to come to The Orpheum last night, but I would’ve thought he’d have—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stress, Alex.” Reggie says, standing. “He probably thought you were going to cross over. It’s not like he didn’t come, he just didn’t come because he didn’t think there was anything to come back to.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s moments like this where Alex truly appreciates Reggie. The guy may try to fix his amp in the rain and convinced him to eat street dogs because they’ve never killed them before, but Alex knows everything that comes out of his mouth is sincere and from a deep place of love. “That’s… a good point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally,” Luke says. He’s snapped out of his boundless energy spring and looks at Alex with warmth. Rushing over to the couch, he places a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex resists the urge to squirm out of it, Luke joining him on the couch. “It’s not that he didn’t want to see you. He just thinks, you know… you’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tries to be comforted, but can’t help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that reminds him of when he ate too much. “But, if Caleb knew that Willie helped us, and knows we didn’t join his back or cross over – he could be in trouble. We need to figure out a way to talk to him without Caleb knowing and making sure he’s okay. We owe him that much for helping us when it was so dangerous for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure out a way.” Reggie offers. “Maybe we hit up… what was the guy’s name? Justin Bieber’s house? We could hit up his house! And then maybe figure out who he is while we’re at it and why Willie’s such good friends with him. Do you think he can see ghosts too?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could and no, Justin Bieber can’t see ghosts. That’s the whole point of skating in his pool.” Alex says, his hands fidgeting further. He can’t help it – everything seems overwhelming and his hands start to shake. “I really just want… maybe we should find Julie. I need to hit something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Luke exclaims. “See, now we’re all on the same page. We’ll find Julie, practice a bit, and maybe she can come up something. She always has good ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex is brought out of his panic for the important reason to roll his eyes and throw Reggie a look. Reggie returns it, shaking his head, looking at Luke fondly. Alex wants to be annoyed, but then again, he can’t help it. He’s grateful that he has these two by his side.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He falls into quiet stupor, unable to calm the electricity of his thoughts. It must be clear on his face, because now both Luke and Reggie are on either side of him. “What is it?” Luke asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I just – all those people in his club. He owns their souls. He owns Willie’s soul. Shouldn’t we, I dunno, do something? I mean, owning souls is like, classic evil villain behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can we do? We literally just escaped the guy. If we go anywhere near that club, who knows what he’d do to us!” Reggie exclaims. “He could make us stay in his band again. Or worse… make us wear those <em>suits.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Alex stares. “That isn’t a proportional comparison.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself, I couldn’t lift my hands above my head!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your nonexistent… okay.” Alex mutters. “I understand – well, sort of, the hand thing is weird – it’s just—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Willie.” Luke finishes with a sad smile. “We understand, it’s just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Alex sighs. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we can figure something out!” Reggie offers. “We’ve gotten through all of this! And only one of our ideas got us killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke snorts and claps Alex’s back. “See? Everything’s looking up now. We’ve only died once. Bright side.”</p><p> </p><p>“You annoy me.” Alex mutters.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t go unnoticed when Luke fist bumps Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Alex’s annoyance can only hold Luke’s attention for so long. There is a flash of curly brown air outside the door of the garage and he perks up. “Oh look, it’s Julie! Maybe—oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex strains his neck and sees her giggling with Flynn, the two of them linked arm in arm as they make their way through the driveway. Alex makes a face. “Girl time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to get invited to Girl Time.” Reggie mutters, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one day they’ll invite you.” Alex offers.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. I wonder what they talk about. I’ve always wanted to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a ghost now, you could probably figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be breaking Julie’s trust!” Reggie cries, appalled. “I would never—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, Reg, calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie clutches his chest. “Oh, good. For a second there I thought you were questioning my integrity. I may not have a lot, like a body, or a life, or the capacity to interact with people, but I have my integrity!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are being so loud,” Alex groans. “Why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because! I need you to understand me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, leave the girls alone and help me fix Reggie!” Alex cries.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, is he broken?” Luke asks, still looking out the garage door.</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie turns to Alex. “Rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tilts his head. “But true.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you say that? We get these all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying that I am not nearly as caffeinated as normal!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because we’re just having iced coffee and not shot gunning RedBulls in girl’s bathroom.” Julie laughs, stirring her coffee with her straw. “You can’t expect one iced coffee to have the same effect as seven sodas. You know this!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know nothing!” Flynn exclaims, half her coffee already gone and they’ve barely sat down. “I think they should have free refills, too!”</p><p> </p><p>“They do, actually – nevermind, that’s a bad idea.” Julie laughs at her best friend, taking a sip. “This was a great idea. It’s nice to get out of that garage for a bit. I feel like I live there now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least the view is good.” Flynn offers with a grin. “We need to figure out a way for me to see the guys, because not knowing is the worst. Plus, I think my quality of life will go up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You realize they can hear you whenever you hit on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“As they should!” Flynn exclaims. “I need them to know I like watching them.”</p><p> </p><p>“They know you like watching them. And every time you hit on them, they become completely insufferable. Reggie once dropped his bass when you said he had a cute butt.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does have a cute butt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie cannot handle you telling him he has a cute butt. His heart will explode and that is a simple fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I would like to see him so I can watch him blush.” Flynn says, lifting her eyebrows. “It’s so much more fun when I can see them blush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flynn—”</p><p> </p><p>“Come <em>on</em>, Julie! If you’re going to have a hit band, I’m gonna have to hit tha—”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie!” Someone calls from across the café.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god,” Julie breathes under her breath, lifting her gaze to the door. She smiles when she sees Nick push the door open, hard enough so that it hits another person.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Julie is surprised when he doesn’t even check to see if the person is okay. Nick tilts his head in a strange way that she’s never seen him move like before. It’s calculated and sharp, wading through the crowd to get to their table. Flynn throws her a sly look, which Julie chooses to ignore. “Nick!” She yells a bit too loud. Clearing her throat, she tries again. “Nick, it’s nice to – how did you know we were here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just saw you through the window and so I thought I’d come to say hello. You’re not too big of a star to still talk to me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” Julie laughs nervously. “I would never – I mean, Flynn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Flynn offers, eyes wide. “I’m here to make sure Julie never gets too big of a head. Hell, we’re drinking coffee right now to calm her!”</p><p> </p><p>Nick’s head tilts slightly. “Coffee to calm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Julie!” Flynn laughs. “She is always so caffeinated.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie throws her an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Nick states, putting his hands on the table. “I actually saw you and wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie frowns. “Um, we—”</p><p> </p><p>Flynn’s eyes widen. “Uh, I actually am getting a call – I need to go outside, actually—”</p><p> </p><p>She stands up from the table, rattling it a bit. Julie makes a face, shaking her head sharply. “Flynn—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dad? So weird you’re calling right now—”</p><p> </p><p>“Flynn!” Julie hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Except Flynn doesn’t stay. She glides out of the café and leaves Julie by herself. It was hard enough telling Nick that she couldn’t go out with him once, but twice? She never thought Nick would be someone to press the issue, she was fine pretending the whole ordeal never happened. Except here he is, his hands on the table and looking at her with an intense gaze that she doesn’t quite understand. If anything, it makes her uncomfortable in a way she’s never felt around Nick.</p><p> </p><p>She’s felt uncomfortable, she’s felt flustered, she’s felt overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>But this is an entirely different feeling. It’s something visceral, something unnerving, something… scary.</p><p> </p><p>“Nick, I-I thought we spoke about this.” Julie says uncomfortably, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I-I told you, I think I like someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the guitarist, isn’t it? The one from your hologram band?” Nick pushes, leaning closer. “Julie, he’s not real. You can like him all you want but the fact is, he can’t come here and take you on a date. But Julie, <em>I can</em>. Come on. You have <em>nothing to lose.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Julie sucks in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>The problem is, she has no argument. She has nothing she can say to Nick to make him feel like she’s making sense. Because she isn’t making sense.</p><p> </p><p>Luke is a phantom. He’s a ghost. Nick’s right. He’s flesh and blood, and someone she can go to a movie with. Someone she can share a burger with. Someone she can be with.</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a breath, Julie shakes her head. “N-Nick, I’m so sorry. I just think, until I figure things out, I can’t, I just don’t think—”</p><p> </p><p>Nick looks up without moving. He surveys her, watches her. Julie wants to shake it off, she wants to pretend Flynn is calling her. “Well.” He states after a moment. “Can’t we be friends? Maybe we can just get dinner? Or just hang out? We can be friends, just the two friends, hanging out. I mean, that would be okay, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Julie opens her mouth, but finds any rebuttal is lost in her throat. Because there isn’t any. There isn’t anything she could say that would make sense to him or even her. Nothing. All she can do is sit there, the condensation of her coffee running down her fingers, her mind distracted by the events of the night before. She wants to say no, but she can’t think of anything. So instead, her mouth stays open and Nick beams.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s a date! So to speak.” Nick exclaims, quickly shooting up. “I’ll be by your place tonight and we can have some time – just the two of us. No… holograms. Just us.”</p><p> </p><p>He seems eager, so eager that Julie isn’t sure what to say. So she simply opens her mouth and sits there, waiting for something to save her. No one does, not Flynn, not the guys. So instead, Nick beams at her and stands up from the table. “Great! I’ll pick you up! I’m excited for some time just the two of us. No… ghosts.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie blinks. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know!” Nick says with a smile. “No people who get in our way!”</p><p> </p><p>Julie opens her mouth to say… something – but nothing comes to her. Before she can do anything Nick leaves the café, but not before staring at her in an intense sort of way that makes her feel like there’s something she needs to admit to. It’s eerie and unsettling, Like a melody that is in minor key, slightly off in rhythm so that she can’t catch up. He stands there, looking as composed as Nick is, and Julie can’t help but stand back up. “Nick—”</p><p> </p><p>He leaves before she can say another word.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I think I need to be on any call that involves any managers.” Ray says, flipping pancakes. Luke is trying not to watch them too closely, because he loves breakfast. Seriously, he <em>loves</em> breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes… everything. He loves it all. If it is on the picture of a Denny’s menu, he loves it. He would give anything to have a Grand Slam right now, including playing nude on Santa Monica Pier. “So I think that you should put the band phone number as the house landline.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie is sitting at the table, clearly trying not to show any emotion, which he can’t help but grin at. Especially because Reggie is sitting on the counter next to Ray, peering at the pancakes. “He has great technique.” Reggie states, clearly impressed. “Look at that spatula flip, so good. This pancake is going to be great. Ray is the only person who doesn’t abide by the second pancake rule. Every pancake is a gem. He doesn’t make mistakes, just carb-y goodness.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Julie makes a face. Luke can’t help but laugh at it, watching her try to keep her face neutral as Reggie flinches out of the way of a pancake flip. He almost falls off the counter, placing his hands out before he can tumble to the ground. “I can change the contact information on our website.” She offers, a giggle underlying in her words.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that would be the best idea. I just want to make sure no one takes advantage of the fact that you guys are so young.” Ray continues, placing a pancake on a plate. Reggie looks at it longingly as Carlos takes it over to the table, straining his neck as he watches the kid forgoes cutting the pancake and just shoving as much as he can in his mouth. “I just want to protect you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Reggie says, placing his hand on his chest. “He wants to protect us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie.” Alex states from the seat next to her. “He wants to protect Julie.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said ‘you guys.’” Reggie states. “He means all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do the guys have anyone looking out for them… wherever they are? Sweden, right?” Ray asks. “I mean, I know they probably have families who are giving them the exact same talk—”</p><p> </p><p>Luke can’t help but recoil, peering at Alex and Reggie. Both of their faces fall when Ray says as much, and Luke looks at his hands. He hears Julie clear her throat. “I’ll change it, I promise. So that all of us…” she looks at him and gives him a small smile. Luke can’t help but beam back at her, his chest calming just by that one smile. He’s careful not to move the chair next to her, but he sits, next to her and far away at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The pain of being a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>When Ray puts a plate in front of Julie, Luke can’t help but smile, resting his forearms against the table. She grins at him, picking up her fork and starting to cut a piece of the pancake. He looks longingly at the plate, watching as she cuts into it. “I think all the guys would appreciate it. Like someone’s looking out for them.” Julie says, smiling at all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes, we would. Also tell Ray he’s my best friend.” Reggie offers from the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Luke and Alex both say at the same time. “<em>He’s</em> your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“He gets me!” Reggie exclaims, gesturing at the man. “He gets me in a way you two never will.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t see you.” Alex states, throwing his head back in exasperation. “If we were all that lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? This is why Ray is the ‘realest.’”</p><p> </p><p>“’Realest?’” Luke asks, his face scrunching up. “What does that even mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Reggie exclaims. “But Carlos had a rap video on his computer that said it, so it must be a cool thing to say!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Reggie’s telling us what’s cool.” Alex sighs. “This is a low point.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie snorts into her pancakes. Luke can’t help but scoot closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is that I want to be involved. I need to be involved. I need to be there for you. Okay?” Ray says, pushing the maple syrup closer to Julie. “Grant this to your old man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Best dad of all time.” Reggie points at him. “Seriously, name a cooler person. I’ll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you talking like that?” Alex cries.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be woke, but I’m fire. Deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you were on fire.” Alex mutters to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie’s jaw drops and Julie buries her face in her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Luke can’t help but look at Julie as she laughs at him, her dad frowning as she does so. She waves him off, taking a large bite of pancakes before he expects a response. “I can think of one better person.” Luke says, unable to take his eyes off of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The breakfast is as normal as a breakfast can be. Luke feels himself vibrating out of his skin, waiting for it to be over, but there’s still a part of him that yearns. He <em>yearns</em>. He years for this sense of home, this sense of familiarity. He would never say it out loud, but he watches the familiar together and a part of him wishes it was his.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Reggie go back toward the garage, but Luke is sure to hang back as Julie makes her way down. “So,” Luke says, unable to stop himself. He glances at her hands, wondering if he’d still be able to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>It was miraculous.</p><p> </p><p>Touching another person. Luke never realized how much he needed it. The strength he’d derive from it. “So,” Julie responds as cheerfully as Luke can expect, her hands in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta start band practice.” Luke offers because it seems like a safe place to start. Music is everything he is, and it’s also the perfect scapegoat whenever he’s feeling uncomfortable. Because give him a mic, sure, he’ll sing his heart out for anyone. Take the mic away, his hands start to sweat, he starts to breathe a little quicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Julie states. “That’s what—”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?” He blurts out. He can’t help it; Alex is the majority of his self-control. “I mean, last night was super intense. I know that you weren’t expecting us to still be around.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good thing, though.” Julies presses, her eyes shining. A warmth spreads in his chest, Luke unable to conceal the smile breaking out on his face. “That is, u-unless you wanted to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.” Luke cuts her off quickly. “I didn’t want to cross over. I’m not done yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie beams back at him and it takes his breath away for a moment. He wonders sometimes why they were brought back, but it’s moments like this where he simply doesn’t care. He would never say so to Alex and Reggie, because it feels like admitting a part of himself he’s not ready to say out loud. And he’s not. Because there are so many things he wants to say, but he’s not ready.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I—” Luke starts, putting his hand on the back of his head and shuffling.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?” Julie asks. “It’s not like you to not speak your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he chuckles nervously. “Usually Alex is trying to get me to shut up. If he could see me now…” He runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s just, I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but can’t I—”</p><p> </p><p>When he doesn’t finish the sentence, Julie moves closer to him, which makes his heart race faster. It sounds like Alex when he’s in an anxious mood, sticks slamming against the drum set with a speed Luke can’t keep up with. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just, don’t want to try this in front of them.” He says quietly, reaching out.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can talk himself out of it, Luke reaches down and grabs Julie’s hand. He waits for the disappointment, he waits for his hand to go through hers, but it does. Its rests there and he can’t help it, he chokes out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It’s shaking and filled with relief, his eyes blinking away the sting of tears that threaten to come.</p><p> </p><p>Luke hadn’t realized how strongly that <em>this</em> was what he was afraid of. <em>This</em> moment here, <em>this </em>touch. He’d be afraid that everything changed when they didn’t cross over, when they all embraced. But not as much as if it’d go away. If he had a moment, when he felt alive and wanted and safe, only for it to… vanish.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a weak chuckle, Luke takes his hand out of Julie’s. “I just wanted to make sure.” He admits sheepishly. Except when he looks at Julie, she seems as relieved as he is. She smiles at him and any embarrassment he felt moments before vanishes. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie nods. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, he flexes his hand a bit, but tries to focus on the tingling of his skin. It makes him feel… alive.</p><p> </p><p>When Luke enters the garage, Alex says, “What happened? Trip over nothing again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was Reggie.” Luke says with a laugh, skipping over to where his guitar is and picking it up.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I tripped over a branch! I just happened to kick it away before you guys had a chance to see it!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke rolls his eyes while Alex shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>Julie enters quickly him, smiling warmly to them. Luke has to look down. It’s like staring at the sun; painful and filled with warmth at the same time. He spends his time longing to look at it, but afraid of what will happen if he does.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Julie?”</p><p> </p><p>He returns his attention when Reggie speaks, but it doesn’t sound quite like him. It’s hesitant, small, and careful; none of which are attributes that Luke often gives to his friend. Julie notices the change too, her expression softening. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You dad made me think of something and… I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.” Reggie states, casting a quick glance at Alex and Luke. “When he was talking about our families.”</p><p> </p><p>Julies winces. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Reggie speaks over her, resting his hands on his bass that’s hanging from his shoulders. “I mean, I know the internet and all – but, when we died, it wasn’t like anything like it is now. You’re better at that stuff than I am – than any of us are, really. I was just wondering… if I gave you my parents names and info, do you think… I dunno. Do you think you’d be able to try to find them? I know they’re probably not still together, and I don’t know what we’ll find. Which is kinda scary. I mean, I understand if I’m asking—”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Julie exclaims. “Oh my gosh, I don’t know why I never thought of that before. Of course I’ll help you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Reggie brightens, straightening. “That’s awesome! It’ll be a classic Julie and Reggie project, we should have a name… Team Flannel.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie’s face falls. “That will not be our name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Double Trouble was already taken, so I’m playing the odds.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I have to have more in common than just flannel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Team Awesome!” Reggie exclaims. “Because we’re both so clearly awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s dumb.” Alex sighs from behind his drums.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying we’re not awesome?” Julie asks, folding her arms and squaring up toward him. “That’s really what you want to go with? Really Mercer?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I – no! Of course I’m not, you don’t get – wait – Luke, help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dug your own grave with that one.” Luke laughs, ducking under his guitar strap.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying you’re not awesome, I’m saying the name’s dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie leans into Julie’s space. “It still sounds like he’s calling us dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hush.” Alex snaps, gesturing at him with his drumsticks. “I would never, <em>ever</em> even think to insinuate that Julie is anything but—”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“—amazing, end stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie is standing before him, unable to keep the fake stern look on his face. It’s breaking, it’s adorable. Alex doesn’t seem to be understanding, because Luke can see the panic in his eyes. The fear of Julie, the fear of hurting her. Luke almost breaks himself, to calm Alex down, but Julie bursts out laughing. “Alex, it’s fine, I’m just kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t <em>do </em>that to me, I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>“Emotional, we know.” Luke laughs at him. “So I was a little jazzed last night and I started to write a new song.” Luke says, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. He’s gotta get back on track, gotta get back to the music. It’s his comfort area. “I couldn’t get over that feeling at the end, when we were all there together. It felt like something… monumental. And when the audience cheers, it’s like everything shatters.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie looks up from the piano, eyes bright. “Really? Can I see what you came up with?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just the first couple verses. I have a riff I can’t get out of my mind.” Luke says when he offers her the paper. As soon as it’s out of his hands, he plucks the strings of his guitar, grinning broadly. “I think it’s got a nice swing to it, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s awesome.” Reggie says. “I like how it flows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, what if we add a beat like this—” Alex starts playing, all of his anxiety rolling off of him with every beat.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect, and – wait, do you not like the lyrics?” Luke asks when he sees Julie staring at the page with a frown. “I-I mean, I know that sometimes my first drafts can be, I mean, it’s not that bad, is it?” Luke can feel himself panicking, his heart beating too fast. But he feels sick, he feels angry, he feels out of control and—</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t read it. Does that say lettuce?” Julie asks, bringing the paper closer to the face.</p><p> </p><p>Luke turns to Alex, who is poorly hiding a snicker. He hears Reggie giggle off to the side. “My handwriting sucks.” He breathes.</p><p> </p><p>Alex bursts out laughing, Reggie soon joining him. “Shut up, you guys,” Luke breathes, shakily laughing at himself, a little afraid of how relieved he feels. Walking over to Julie, Luke takes the paper. “I was thinking something like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lights go out, the doors close/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except we will never return home/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because there is map inside the soul/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A road, a path, a zone/</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting to break/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shatter it / Shatter the aftermath</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luke stops singing, gravitating closer to her as he finishes. There are only a few inches in between the two of them and he can’t help but feel calm. Julie gives him a small smile, the small smile that she saves for him. It feels like a secret, like something just for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie!”</p><p> </p><p>They both startle out of their quiet moment when someone knocks against garage door. Luke leaps away from her, shooting a look in the direction of the noise, frowning when he sees whose at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nick!” Julie exclaims, flushing a deep red. “What are you – oh, we were meeting tonight, weren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick strides in the room, his movements sharper than Luke remembers. He’s looking at Julie in a way that Luke does <em>not like at all.</em> “You have got to be kidding me.” Luke snaps, throwing his hands in the air. “<em>This</em> guy. Cannot take a hint!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please shut up.” Julie says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this guy?” Reggie asks.</p><p> </p><p>“He has a crush on Julie.” Luke snaps. “No means no, dude! Get woke!” He turns Alex. “Did I use that correctly?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did! Nice man!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how to use it, how would you know.” Reggie sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Julie breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Nick asks. “If you’re busy—”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Julie exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Luke cries. “We’re in the middle of band practice!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no logical reason to not go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Logical – you can’t be serious!” Luke exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’m glad it’ll just be the two of us. I’m sure people will be crowding around you after The Orpheum. I gotta get the one-on-one time while I still can.” He chuckles. “Before anything happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke recoils at that. “Okay, it’s official, I don’t like this guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Nick’s eyes flit in Luke’s direction. On him. <em>On </em>him. Luke takes a step back when the corner of his mouth curls up.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, it’s over. In a flash he returns his attention to Julie, smiling at her in a way that doesn’t seem as charming as when Luke saw him in the school. He grips the neck of his guitar as he watches the guy tilt his head, indicating Julie to go with him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s irrational, sure. It’s probably fueled with jealousy, also sure. But Luke feels a slight red haze fall over his eyes and he can’t quite figure out why. He’s uncomfortable, angry, and a whole sort of other emotions that aren’t pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Julie leave – only to have her whirl around and mouth <em>‘I’m so sorry’</em> before she leaves the garage is painful, but also… something is itching the back of his mind. Like a little voice, screaming at him to pay attention to something.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you should breathe Luke. It’s important for, you know, life purposes.” Alex snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not alive, am I? So I’m not sure if it’s the most important thing.” Luke can’t help but snap back, his eyes never leaving the partially opened garage door. “He looked at me.” He mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“What? He didn’t look at you dude.” Reggie offers. “Unfortunately, he only had eyes for Julie.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he looked at me. Directly at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t look <em>at</em> you, he probably just looked in your general direction, you know?” Alex says. “You know, he was just checking out the garage. Eyes wander.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Luke murmurs to himself, but he doesn’t believe it at all.</p><p> </p><p>Because he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“He looked right at me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: End of Episode One! It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to work it, what the plot was going to be, and then of course, to illustrate all the images (which I went way too crazy over). What’s to come: underground ghost-hunting (but in a nice way), band shenanigans, Flynn / Reggie bromance (I don’t know why, but I just think they’d be great friends), the search for Willie, and much much more! This was just the set up for the premise – only the day after the Orpheum show! I mean, we have Trevor, Carlos, and others to deal with! ;)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed. If you have the time, let me know what you think! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>